shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lengua/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Strength As a giant naturally he is extremely strong and can remove heavy objects and even crush an opponent within the grip of his fist. Lengua boasts that he could be able to match Mountain Mike and even more giants. Even thought he is mentally challenged, he just goes into battle using his strength against others. Speed He doesn't have much speed in his attacks, but strength is what makes up for it. Of course when he eats the Kengenji candy his speed can increase for a set time. But he can still handle himself in a battle against even a giant. Fighting Style Lengua's fighting style is a basic form that uses punches and his raw strength as a giant, he uses his size to overpower opponents. But he uses his tongue as a weapon as well, since it was an affect of the Kengenji candy. Also he has the use of the Kengenji candy to increase his powers ten fold. He often boasts that he could even taken on Mountain Mike without any fears. Tongue Style Lengua has an odd style and a strange affect of the Kengenji candy, is that he has the ability to manipulate his tongues size. He uses his tongue as a weapon, from grabbing onto opponents with it and making it like an elephants trunk. Since he walks as if he was a monkey on all fours, so his tongue is his main "hand" that he uses. By using haki to increase the durability of the tongue his own as if it was made of steel. Kengenji Candy *'Speed candy'- allows the users speed to sky rocket, this was shown when Jumbo had ate this type. He was able to run much more faster than his enormous body could hope to do. Jumbo was able to keep up with even the fastest of his opponents, however the draw back of this candy was when it wore off, the user became slowed down. *'Strength Candy'- is a power candy, in which the user will gain an tremendous increase in strength. Shown when Witchy used this, she was able to handle Tashigi when she was fighting. Witchy was able to throw Tashigi a good distance and keep on fighting with her until she had defeat Tashigi. However the draw back to this fruit is that after it wears off, the user will become extremely tired and will end up sleeping for close to 48 hours. *'Health candy'- is not really a candy that aids one in battle, it is rather a drug helped to health the injured. But this can be used to heal ones injures in battle and then go back to fight, this seems to be the only candy that doesn't have a side affect of now. Izumo was shown to use this and his injures were healed up and he was able to keep fighting. *'Awaken candy'- is to awaken the user senses, thus increase haki as well. The user can have sense on superhuman level. However, with the sense of smell the user can smell both bad and good smells. So this seems to be one of the draw backs and the other being that the will end become partially depth, blind, mute and tasteless for a few days after using so much of the candy. Kuda Spawn As a member and a commander in the Skeleton division, Lengua has command over the Kuda Spawn. Which are processed by the Kuda Kuda no Mi, these creatures will appear as Lengua cries out. So he has the ability to summon them, but he can't process them. So once he supply is gone it is until more Kuda spawn are made. The way they come to his aid, is that he calls them out and from the earth they come out of the ground. Haki Lengua has haki abilities, he can increase his sense. Since his mask does limit his eye sight, he does rely on his sense of smell. He had commented that he can track a man by the smell of his cologne and he can track women by the scent of their perfumes. He can increase his durability as well, making his own skin and tongue as if it was steel. Which helps because of his tongue style that he uses in combat. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages